wikicultfandomcom-20200214-history
Fricai
Fricai is a dragon, begrudgingly allied to the Cult of Ustream. He is presently under control of Jason Shaver via dracomancy. Appearance Fricai is a sickly green and rather emaciated-looking. He's very thin, and one can see his ribs pressing against his skin and paper-thin scales. Jase has tried to get Fricai back to full health, but nothing worked; no matter how much the dragon ate he did not seem to gain any more weight. It isn't that Fricai is ill or otherwise unhealthy physically- its just that the neglect he suffered as a hatchling and the abuse he suffered as he grew forever gave him his sickly stature. His eyes are bright red, slit-pupilled, and carry a manic, feral light. His wings are undersized and the pale brown, torn membranes would never support him in the air. His legs are long and thin and end in paws rather than claws. Fur-like fans decorate the back and tip of his tail. Personality Fricai's demeanor can be rather... bipolar. For a long time before Shadow's arrival to Ustream, Fricai was usually vicious and aggressive, not to mention insane, attacking anything and anyone who came near him unless beaten down. He was a solitary, morose individual who Jason had to lock in the basement of Cult Headquarters to keep him away from other cultists. With Shadow's arrival, however, his rare moments of sanity became more pronounced, perhaps by Shadow being one of the few who treated him equally and with no fear. It has gotten to the point where, with supervision, Fricai is allowed to roam relatively freely, though he typically stands with Shadow. Despite his seeming lucidity, his instincts are scrambled with his common sense, and he will almost always attack somebody who is afraid of him, as it sets off his prey-predator response. Allies Fighting Style Fricai rarely fights so much as attack someone. He is feral and ferocious in combat, striking mostly with his teeth and sometimes tail and claws. He has also been known to release a weak frost breath to slow an enemy down. He relies on his flexibility and relatively good speed. However, Fricai is still a very weak fighter compared to most other members of the Cult. Powers *'Frost Breath': Fricai's only apparent power is the ability to release an icy mist from his fangs, similar to the venom of cobras, some species of Wyvern, and the Goldmane, Leonine, and Crested Aurora dragons. It is unknown if this power has the potential to develop. Abilities *'Lowlight Vision': Due to having been locked in HQ's basement for the majority of the time from the Cult's creation and the defeat of the Black Assassin, Fricai's eyes have adjusted to conditions of nearly total darkness. Equipment *Fricai carries no equipment. Strengths and Immunities Fricai's only true strengths are his flexibility, reflex, and lowlight vision, mentioned above. He is also a fast runner, due to his build. Weaknesses and Fears Due to being abused as a hatchling, Fricai is rather weak physically and will usually submit at the sound of a whip. His undersized wings render him flightless, and his thin scales provide almost no protection. His eyes are so attuned to darkness that even the light of the midday sun on a clear day pains him. Relationships Fricai is very friendly with Shadow, but treats everyone else with anything from flat neutrality to hostile aggression. History Fricai's history is unknown for the most part- he has told nobody his past and what is known about him comes from Jason's own knowledge about him. Shortly before the creation of the Cult of Ustream, Jason met up with a traveller who was carrying a caged Fricai in his covered wagon. The dragon looked nearly beaten to death, but Jason's sharp hearing picked up the shallow breathing of the injured dragon and the shapeshifter began to negotiate with the traveller. The latter was reluctant, saying that when Fricai wasn't trying to kill him he was a vicious fighter and the traveller wanted to start a "sport" similar to earthen dog fights. Jason pointed out to the traveller that dracomancers were rare and the average person wouldn't be able to beat a dragon into submission as the traveller had. Even if someone wanted to raise a dragon for that purpose, it would take several years depending on species for the dragon to reach a fighting age. The traveller commented gruffly that Jason seemed to know just a bit too much about dragons for someone his age(at the time, only fourteen) but negotiated a trade with Jason- Fricai for an amount of Durasken's currency. Still carrying some on him(as Mimring and Stormshaper had both had small hoards, which included Durasken gold) and figuring he'd have no use for the currency in the unsettled wilderness that was Ustream, Jason gladly bought the dragon. Determined to bring the dragon back to full health, Jason took care of Fricai for several days with the help of Mimring, Stormshaper, and Deathstorm, only to have the dragon attack him out of instinct upon waking up. The other dragons held the snarling Fricai down as Jase used mild dracomancy to just calm down the dragon, and it seemed to work for a while. However, several times between then and the formation of the cult, Jason was forced to push the influence a little further as Fricai would continuously find loopholes to various orders not to attack. Quotes *"The lesson here is do what your instinct tells you, but always, always remain on guard. Your instinct can always be wrong." -- Fricai, to Shadow after coaxing the latter to free him. Trivia *Fricai is based upon the Neglected Dragon of the adoptables website Dragon Cave. He is originally a character from the Dragon Cave roleplay A Broken Legend. Category:Dragons Category:Members